A prisioneira do Bloco H
by Mari e Gih
Summary: Imagine que você tem 14 anos, vive sozinha e sua melhor amiga é uma porta. Agora imagine querer fazer algo grande, único. Imagine ser uma porra louca e ter dinheiro. Pq vc acha q a Marih é assim ?


by Giovannna

Ainda me lembro de quando tudo começou. Era fevereiro de 1997. Desde que aconteceu, nunca mais tive paz em minha vida. Agora você se pergunta "quem sou eu"? Meu nome é Mariana, tenho 30 anos. Hoje em dia, sou conhecida como a "louca" do Bloco H. Prisão de segurança máxima. Acusação? Assassinato. Vim aqui só contar minha história, não vou dizer que sou inocente.

**FEVEREIRO DE 1997**

Eu estava me preparando para a volta ás aulas. No dia 7, eu resolvi viajar. Destino: Floresta de Baggins. Fazer o que lá? Ora, acampar, claro. Sempre fui fã de histórias de terror. Resolvi pesquisar sobre meu destino. Haviam contos de que em 1966 na Floresta de Baggins havia a bruxa de Baggins (jura que era esse nome? ), que foi perseguida por sequestrar e matar criancinhas. Seus corpos nunca foram encontrados. Clássico.

A viagem tinha tudo para dar errado. Era muito próximo da volta ás aulas, era uma época em que a floresta se tornava perigosa, por causa de certos assassinatos que ocorriam. Sempre gostei de um pouco de adrenalina.

Havia um porém, como sempre. Meus pais ainda estavam viajando, não se importariam se eu fosse acampar enquanto eles estivessem em um cruzeiro. De meus amigos, nem sinal. Resultado: fui sozinha.

Ao chegar à floresta, já senti um clima meio estranho. Estava frio em pleno verão.

Armei minha barraca em uma clareira, acendi uma fogueira.

Olhei para o céu. Parecia que uma forte tempestade se aproximava. Resolvi então acrescentar uma lona extra, para não morrer afogada na barraca, se chovesse.

A escuridão não demorou a chegar.

Chegou rápido de mais.

A fogueira acesa atraía alguns pares de olhos no meio do breu.

Resolvi apaga-la.

Como consequência, me recolhi cedo.

Eu estava no meio de um sonho perturbador, quando acordei, assustada.

"Calma, não passa de um sonho." Foi o que eu pensei.

Olhei no relógio.

Meia noite.

Embora estivesse cansada, não consegui adormecer tão cedo.

Pareciam que diversos pares de olhos a observavam enquanto dormia.

Acordei novamente.

O mesmo sonho.

A mesma sensação de estar sendo vigiada.

Ouvi passos.

A barraca, coberta com a lona escura, não me deixava ver nada.

Eu me encolhi, o frio aumentara.

Peguei uma lanterna.

Quando ia ligá-la, o fogo se acendeu mais alto e forte do que antes.

Eu vi sombras.

Suspirei.

Eram apenas crianças.

Algo estava errado.

Não me recordava de meu sonho.

Tentar me lembrar dele era como tentar agarrar um sabonete. Quando estava quase lá, ele escapulia por entre as minhas mãos.

De súbito, me lembrei.

Não era possível, só podia estar sonhando novamente.

Tentei acordar, mas nada acontecia.

As crianças começaram a cantarolar e girar em volta da barraca.

Lá lá lá lá lá.

Eu via suas pequenas sombras se movendo ao meu redor, mutiladas.

LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ.

A cantoria se fortificou.

Suas mãos encostavam-se à barraca, eu conseguia ver perfeitamente seus pequenos dedinhos.

LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ LÁ !

A cantoria só se fortificava, seu ritmo aumentava.

O bater de seus pequenos pezinhos no chão começou a parecer um trovão.

A poeira se levantou ao redor da barraca.

-JÁ CHEGA! – eu disse, e saí da barraca.

Silêncio.

A fogueira estava apagada novamente, nada mais podia ser visto.

Uma gota caiu em minha face.

Começara a chover.

No dia seguinte, a terra amanheceu encharcada.

Lá se foram as minhas esperanças de ver as marcas dos pezinhos.

Fora tudo um sonho, tentava me convencer disso.

Um sonho tão real.

Resolvi permanecer.

Naquela noite, deixei a fogueira acesa.

Estava cansada, quase não dormira na noite anterior.

Me recolhi cedo novamente.

Acordei novamente.

O mesmo sonho.

A mesma sensação de estar sendo vigiada.

Os mesmos passos.

A fogueira se extinguiu.

O frio aumentara, conseguia ver a nuvenzinha de fumaça que saía quando respirava.

Novamente o fogo se acendeu mais alto e forte do que antes.

As mesmas sombras.

A mesma cantoria.

As mesmas vozes.

As mesmas batidas na barraca.

O mesmo bater de pés.

A mesma poeira.

Eu me cobri.

Mas, pêra, não podia ser tão covarde.

Saí novamente.

Novamente, silêncio.

A fogueira estava apagada.

Das crianças, nem sinal.

Uma gota.

Começara a chover novamente.

No dia seguinte, amedrontada, resolvi voltar para casa.

Lar doce lar.

Droga, havia esquecido minha lanterna.

Sem crianças.

Ou quase.

-Querida? Mariana? Chegamos!

-MAAARII !

Era Daniela, minha irmã mais nova.

Ela abraçou minhas pernas.

-Olha Mari, eu perdi um dente ! A fada vai vir me visitar !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH – eu gritei e me libertei. Fugi e me tranquei em meu quarto.

Deitada na minha cama, soluçava sem lágrimas. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Naquela noite, ouvi passos no corredor.

Devia ser meu pai vindo me mandar desligar o computador.

De repente acabou a energia elétrica.

Resolvi acender uma vela e ligar para a Eletropaulo.

Ocupado.

A vela apagou e se acendeu novamente, com uma chama mais forte.

"NÃO PODE SER!" pensei "DE NOVO NÃO!".

Batidas na porta e na janela.

Vozes de crianças.

Olhei para a janela.

Através do vidro e da cortina, vi a sombra de uma criança.

Enfurecida, quebrei os vidros, chutei a porta até sair da dobradiça.

-MARIANA! O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

-CADÊ? CADÊ ELA?

-QUEM?

Uma porta se abriu.

Ouvi choro de criança.

-DANIELA!

Saí correndo pelo corredor.

Tudo que me lembro desse momento foi dela chorando, desesperada.

Sangue.

Havia sangue em minhas mãos.

-NÃO!

Chorei, gritei, corri.

Abria a porta das casas, enfurecida.

Choro de criança.

Sangue.

Cada vez mais sangue.

Um homem _bombado_, de uniforme branco me segurou.

Outro me colocou em uma camisa de força.

Me levaram em uma vã, me deram uma injeção.

Apaguei.

Quando acordei, estava em um quarto branco, acolchoado.

Dentro de uma semana, saiu minha sentença.

15 anos de prisão.

Os próximos 3 em um sanatório.

Os últimos 12, prisão de segurança máxima.

Saí no jornal.

"Garota de 15 anos enlouquece e mata 6 crianças na vizinhança. Uma delas, era sua própria irmã."

Nunca mais ouvi as crianças.

-Marianaa, seja uma boa garota. Hoje teremos um passeio, olha que coisa boa?

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

-Tsc tsc tsc, não é assim que se fala com a sua enfermeira. Venha cá, seja uma boa menina, venha tomar a sua injeção.

-UGH!

Passeio, ora essa. Para onde, afinal?

-Pra onde você vai me arrastar?

-Um lugar bem legal, você vai gostar. Há muitas árvores e pássaros lá.

Uma injeção

Capotei.

Acordei dolorida, a_ van_ sacolejava de mais.

Sem janelas.

A onde estavam me levando?

-Chegamos! – disse aquela enfermeira maluca com sua voz irritante.

Abriram a porta.

O sol me cegou.

Eu olhei por toda a volta.

Reconheci o local.

-Venha querida, vamos fazer uma linda fogueira em uma clareira aqui perto.

Saí correndo, não podia estar acontecendo novamente.

Corri para o lado errado.

Quando perdi o fôlego, parei.

-Olhe querida, vi que achou o local!

Olhei em um canto.

Alguma coisa chamara minha atenção.

Algo prateado.

Fui ver o que era.

Não podia ser!

Minha lanterna.


End file.
